In a content oriented network (CON) also referred to herein as a Content Centric Network (CCN), a content router is responsible for routing user requests and content to proper recipients. In the CON, a domain-wide unique name is assigned to each entity that is part of a content delivery framework. The entities may comprise data content, such as video clips or web pages, and/or infrastructure elements, such as routers, switches, or servers. The content router uses name prefixes, which can be full content names or proper prefixes of content names instead of network addresses, to route content packets within the content network.